Nobody's Perfect
"Nobody's Perfect" is a song by American recording artist Miley Cyrus, credited as her character Hannah Montana from the eponymous television series. It was released on May 15, 2007 by Walt Disney Records as the lead single from the tv film, Hannah Montana 2 (2007), the accompanying soundtrack album for its second season. Written by Matthew Gerrard and Robbie Nevil and produced by Gerrard, "Nobody's Perfect" discusses the importance of overcoming mistakes; it is heavily based on synthpop musical styles. Contemporary music critics spoke favorably of "Nobody's Perfect" in their reviews, and were appreciative of its overall production. The track peaked at number 27 on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100; by exceeding sales of 906,000 copies as of October 2010, it has additionally become the most successful track from the Hannah Montana franchise. A live performance of Cyrus performing the track as Montana serves as the accompanying music video for the track; it was first broadcast on July 3, 2007, although it was later included in the Vevo catalog on December 10, 2010. The song was also performed during Cyrus' headlining Best of Both Worlds Tour (2007–08). The song was featured in the season 2 episodes Get Down, Study-udy-udy, Take This Job and Love It and (We're So Sorry) Uncle Earl. The song was also featured in the season 3 episodes He Ain't a Hottie, He's My Brother and I Honestly Love You (No, Not You) and in the season 4 recap episode Can You See the Real Me?. Release Before being released as the lead single from Hannah Montana 2 on May 15, 2007, "Nobody's Perfect" was included on the reissued two-disc special edition of the original soundtrack Hannah Montana (2006). Within the Hannah Montana storyline, "Nobody's Perfect" was written by Miley's father Robbie Stewart; it is first heard in the episode "Get Down, Study-udy-udy" during the second season, where Miley reworks the song into the "Bone Dance" as a way of helping her study for a biology mid-term exam. A live performance of Cyrus performing the track as Montana acts as an accompanying music video for the track; it was initially released on July 3, 2007, although it was reissued through Vevo on December 10, 2010. It was also performed during Cyrus' headlining Best of Both Worlds Tour (2007–08). Reception "Nobody's Perfect" received generally favorable reviews from contemporary music critics. Writing for AllMusic, Heather Phares appreciated the incorporation of "shiny, synth-driven pop", which she credited with "making the first soundtrack a hit." Shirley Halperin from Entertainment Weekly shared a similar sentiment, describing it as "pure pop candy". Bob Waliszewski and Bob Smithouser from Plugged In classified "Nobody's Perfect" as "pro-social content", where "rather than beating herself up over mistakes, the singer acknowledges that 'Nobody's Perfect'" through the lyrics "Everybody has those days" and "You live and you learn it". "Nobody's Perfect" charted at number 27 on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100, and reached numbers 14 and 25 on the Billboard Digital Songs and Pop 100 charts, respectively. As of October 2010, the track has sold 906,000 copies in the United States, becoming the most successful song from the Hannah Montana franchise. "Nobody's Perfect" also charted at numbers 73 and 87 on the Hot Canadian Digital Singles and Australian ARIA Charts, respectively. Credits and personnel Credits adapted from the liner notes of Hannah Montana 2. ;Recording *Mastered at Capitol Mastering (Hollywood, California) ;Personnel *Greg Critchley – drums *Matthew Gerrard – songwriter, producer, mixing, guitar, bass, keyboards, programming *Marco Luciana – keyboards *Hannah Montana – lead vocals *Robbie Nevil – songwriter *Ashley Sauning – background vocals Charts Release history Lyrics Everybody makes mistakes. Everybody has those days. 1, 2, 3, 4! 2x Everybody makes mistakes. Everybody has those days. Everybody knows what—what I'm talkin' 'bout. Everybody gets that way. Sometimes I'm in a jam I've gotta make a plan It might be crazy I do it anyway No way to know for sure I'll figure out a cure I'm patchin' up the holes But then it overflows If I'm not doin' too well Why be so hard on myself? Nobody's perfect! I gotta work it! Again and again 'til I get it right Nobody's perfect! You live and you learn it! And if I mess it up sometimes Nobody's perfect Sometimes I work a scheme But then it flips on me Doesn't turn out how I planned Get stuck in quicksand No problem can be solved Once I get involved I try to be delicate Then crash right into it But my intentions are good Sometimes just misunderstood Nobody's perfect! I gotta work it! Again and again 'til I get it right Nobody's perfect! You live and you learn it! And if I mess it up sometimes Nobody's perfect! I gotta work it! I know in time I'll find a way Nobody's perfect! Sometimes I fix things up And they fall apart again Nobody's perfect I might mix things up But I always get it right in the end You know I do. Talking: Next time you feel like it's just one of those days when you just can't seem to win. If things don't turn out the way you plan Figure something else out! Don't stay down! Try again! Yeah! 2x Everybody makes mistakes. Everybody has those days. Everybody knows what—what I'm talkin' 'bout. Everybody gets that way Nobody's perfect! I gotta work it! Again and again 'til I get it right! Nobody's perfect! You live and you learn it! And if I mess it up sometimes. Nobody's perfect! I gotta work it! I know in time I'll find a way Nobody's perfect. You live and you learn it! 'Cause everybody makes mistakes Nobody's perfect! Nobody's perfect! No, no! Nobody's perfect! References Category:Songs Category:Hannah Montana songs Category:Hannah Montana